The River God
by Tsukino nisou
Summary: This is a Chihiro & Haku reunion story that takes place years after she leaves the spirit world. Please read! Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.
1. prologue

Prologue

Chihiro Ogino had grown up. Silky brown hair brushed her slim waist. Honey brown eyes were set in a delicate face that no longer retained any childish roundness. A lush mouth, graceful limbs, and soft full breasts. She was a fresh and dazzling nineteen.

No longer living with her parents, Chihiro had moved to her own apartment in the town of Nigihayami. She attended the local university, focusing her studies on ancient gods and rituals. It was the perfect choice, as Nigihayami had the last remnants of many fallen temples.

The surroundings were luscious woodlands and waters, where once gods and nymphs must have frolicked before man took reign. Often Chihiro would walk the woods to visit the temple ruins. Her wanderings would always lead to her favorite place, the Kohaku River.


	2. Chapter 1

Chihiro dipped her feet into the soothing stream. The Kohaku River – the name rolled off her tongue like cool drops off her smooth, bare skin. There was a comfort to the sound, a warm feeling at the pit of her stomach as she bathed in the water. Her discarded clothes lay innocently among some dew-green mosses. There was no fear. No one came around these parts. She would never admit it, but the feel of the river water touching every inch of her body brought her closer to ecstasy than any man ever could. Her mind was beyond the human world, as if she was flying above it, clutching a great, silvery white shape on a whirling ride, diving into the churning wind, farther, whipping through the clouds, farther, until she could no longer breathe, but it keeps going faster, faster, fas—

"What are you doing?"

Chihiro's eyes snapped open at the quiet but sudden voice. A girl about her age stood near the pile of clothes observing her. Flushing, Chihiro realized that she must look obscene standing stark naked in the water with the expression of pure erotic bliss that must have been on her face.

"Um hi…I was just…um…swim…" She stammered.

"You're not allowed to be here," the girl looked irritated. Taken aback, Chihiro stared at the girl and for the first time noticed her strange attire. It was a thin white robe tied at the waist. The swell of the girl's breasts were framed by the top folds while the bottom parted to reveal long legs and bare feet. Beneath her throat, a tattooed mark of a white dragon was lined in blue. "Get out of there!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Who the hell are you?" Chihiro finally snapped back.

"I am Kokei, servant of the River. Get out before you taint the water with your human stink."

"My what!"

The girl named Kokei had reached and grabbed a hold of Chihiro's hair. Half-dragged out of the stream, a now livid Chihiro grabbed Kokei's wrist and wrenched. With incredible strength, the girl took hold of both Chihiro's arms and lifted her completely free out of the water.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all those who reviewed! Sorry for the late update. My summer job was so demanding. More chapters regularly, I promise. And to explain, this story takes place years after the movie. Things will be clearer soon, hopefully.**

She was flying again. This time it was not a fantasy. The air whooshed out of her lungs. Her mouth opened in a voiceless scream. Thoughts, a girl in a white robe, the dragon tattoo at her throat, and the inhuman force with which she picked Chihiro up and pitched her into the air. Thoughts froze, as the jagged stone walls of a temple came closer, closer…

Chihiro blinked her eyes, not quite able to focus. Certain every bone in her body was shattered, she concentrated on breathing. Her ribs seemed to be intact. So was the rest of her body. Puzzling.

The soft ground beneath her shifted and grunted. As her sight cleared, Chihiro found herself cradled in the lap of a young man.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. The green of his eyes shimmered like the river surface. A trace of a memory hummed in her mind. Before she could find her voice, quick footsteps interrupted them. The man looked up, snarling. As Chihiro stared wide-eyed, Kokei went to her knees and bowed her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chihiro's voice was back. Pushing free of the man, she ran for the woods.

"Chihiro! Wait!" The man's voice. She did not stop. Desperate to get away from the white-robed girl, she dashed between the trees. Dazed, she did not know in what direction she was running. Somewhere deep in her mind, she knew she was not really running away from the girl, but the man. She did not know why.

Relief filled her when a cluster of houses emerged at the edge of the woods. Her lungs heaved. Her feet were scratched and bloody. She ran to the first door and knocked frantically. Receiving no answer, she tried a second. She was hysterical by the time she got to the third house and nearly knocked over the man in the garden.

"What the…?" Mouth hung opened, the man clutched his trowel with both hands in defense. Chihiro saw that it was a professor from one of her classes.

"Professor Hanawa, I'm so glad to see you!" Comforted by the familiar face, she tried to gather an explanation. "I…sorry…could you…tell me how to get to the university from here?"

The professor did not answer. He was still gaping at her, except now below the neck. A bit of drool threatened to dribble from his slack jaw. It was then that Chihiro realized she was still stark naked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: Hi, thanks for the new reviews. Sorry my chapters are rather short. I tend to lose momentum after about an hour of writing, and I have to wait a couple of days before I can face it again. Self-doubt is such a horrid monster.**

Chihiro sipped the hot tea, mostly trying to hide her face. Professor Hanawa had barely remembered her from his Ritual Symbols class. _Well, he'll remember you now_, she thought wryly. After the initial shock of seeing her in her current condition, the professor quickly recovered and found an old robe. He was now bandaging her feet in his living room.

Professor Hanawa was a kindly man in his forties. He had dark auburn hair and warm brown eyes. Beneath the bushy eyebrows and beard was a handsome, scholarly face. Chihiro glanced around the simple living room. Sparse furniture made space for the many shelves and stacks of books. There were no photos of a wife and children, only some paintings and sketches of various religious signs.

"The cuts should heal all right," Professor Hanawa spoke up abruptly. He finished with the bandages and got up to put away the supplies. "Try not to walk too much in the next couple of days, Miss Ogino."

"Thank you, Professor. I realize this is…um…" She closed her mouth as a new wave of mortification hit her. He sat down across from her and fixed concerned eyes on her.

"Miss Ogino, what happened? How did you end up here…like this?"

Chihiro opened and closed her mouth a few times. She racked her brain for a believable explanation.

"I went swimming…in the river……something attacked me. A wild animal, I think. So I ran. I got lost and ended up here."

"Oh, my." There was doubt in his face. He glanced at her feet. "Were you injured anywhere else?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"It's no trouble. What kind of animal was it?"

She blinked. "It was…a bear…um, a small bear. Yeah." That sounded beyond lame. There were no bears in this area.

"A small bear," Professor Hanawa repeated skeptically. Chihiro could only nod like an idiot as she cringed inside. After moment, he sighed. "You must've had a terrible shock. Why don't I drive you home?"

Later, as Chihiro snuggled under the pile of blankets in her own bed, she tried to push away the images from the day. She was thoroughly spooked. The girl at the river had picked her up and flung her as if she weighed no more than a pillow. If the man hadn't caught her, she might have a cracked skull now. And that man…he had called her name.

She was sure she knew his eyes. It was a whisper of a memory that slipped away every time she reached for it. It made her heart ache. She had to go back. She had to find out who that man was. The decision made, she finally fell asleep.

Kokei whimpered. She was so very thirsty. Her skin was dry and beginning to shrivel. Her tongue felt like sandpaper irritating her already chapped lips. She was not allowed to go back to the river for three days. Since she was bond to it, only its water can nourish her. She had displeased her master, and this was the punishment.

She squeezed her eyes shut, desperately wanting to cry. She was only trying to protect the river, to protect him. That's why the Lady of the Dragons sent her here. He was almost at his full power now, and he would reach it if everything went smoothly. There were so few like him left, and they had already lost him once. Protect him at all cost, the Lady had said. That's what Kokei had done. Now she was being punished.

What had she done wrong? She huddled against the large willow and finally let the tears come. She was just trying to keep the water from being fouled by humans. They'll destroy the river again. The Lady had been so careful when she chose the new path. It had the same source as the original, but was deep enough in the woods to avoid most human contact.

Kokei let her emotions calm as she thought back to the day before. That girl had acted as if she came to the river often. That girl…the master had called her Chihiro. Did they know each other? No, the girl had run off without response. Still…

Something was not right. Kokei would find out. But for now, she licked her tears hungrily though it couldn't satisfy. For now, she waited.

**To be continued….the next chapter is focused on Haku. )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: Please don't throw things at me! I promised more regular updates, but then I got attacked by the beginning of classes, new part-time jobs, and major projects. I'm sorry. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.**

**-**S-S-S-S-S-**  
**

Kohaku lounged lazily in the ferns by his river, watching a small, silver trout swim. He hadn't returned to his dragon form since Chihiro ran away. It gave him a strange feeling of satisfaction to stay in the human-like form, though he no longer appeared as that small boy she had known.

He'd been watching her, ever since she first started visiting his river a couple of months ago. Each time she came, the water had welcomed her with a lover's caress. The river remembered her, too. It could never forget the little girl who lost her pink shoe and nearly drowned getting it back. They saved her then. Even as a small child, she showed no fear of his dragon form. Her tiny hands clutched his horns tightly as he took her back to shore. He was sad to let her go that time. He waited to see her again someday. Even after his river was destroyed and he lost his own name, he always remembered hers.

When she stumbled into the spirit world at the age of ten, he found her and tried to protect her. She freed him from the witch Yubaba by giving back his name. They promised to meet again. That's why, as soon as his river was restored in the human world, he went there despite his weakened state. He wasn't powerful enough to travel far from the river. So he waited to become stronger. It didn't matter how long it took to find her.

By chance, she stumbled into his life again. He patiently waited the past few months for the right time to show himself to her. Then Kokei ruined his plans. Kokei was newly bonded to his river. She didn't know about Chihiro. It wasn't her fault. Still, he couldn't quite forgive her for nearly killing his precious human. The punishment was just. He only felt slightly guilty when he found her half delirious from thirst in the woods this morning.

A splash broke Kohaku from his thoughts. The silver trout flopped on the grass a few turns before it lay still and began to glow. Moments later, the light faded and Kokei knelt before him. Long, wet locks of silver-blonde hair clung to the curves of her smooth, luscious body. The blue and white dragon tattoo curled just above the swell of her breasts. Water droplets trickled down her cool skin, pooling at the juncture of her thighs. Any man would have lost his wits in front of the naked nymph, but Kohaku could only gaze at her blankly while he pictured a different body, one with brown hair.

"Master Kohaku," Kokei said humbly. "The river brings a message."

Kohaku stood from his grassy nest warily.

"The Lady has summoned you."

-S-S-S-S-S-

It had rained not long ago in the spirit world, but the water was already fast receding. The land, not having been fully replenished, thirsted for more. The inhabiting spirits could only look towards the beginnings of a dry spell.

The mountain rose out of the shallow ocean before the two spirits now standing at its foot. Kohaku paused and looked south. Some miles away in that direction was Swamp Bottom and still further on the bath house. Momentarily lost in the memories, he forgot about his current surroundings until the boulder in front of him noisily rolled aside. The entrance was just wide enough. Voices like silver bells or cool, running water floated out from the depth.

"The Lady of the Dragons welcomes you, Nigihayami Kohakunushi," they chorused.

Kohaku bowed and walked into the tunnel. Kokei, now dressed in her white robe, followed dutifully. The tunnel was not dark. Faint beams of light shifted above them. Despite the large cavern opening up ahead, the weight of the mountain seemed to press more heavily the deeper into the heart of it.

At the center of the cavern, a small waterfall fed into a silver pool. The veil of water slowly parted to reveal an elegantly carved, crystal throne. A female shape appeared on the throne. Her skin and hair was the same silvery color as the pool, as if she had been formed from the water. Her eyes were blue, translucent stones.

The voices in the tunnels danced, echoed and finally melded into one.

"Kohakunushi, my darling child." The gently lilting voice came from the woman on the throne. "Why have you been away for so long?"

"I have been tending to my river, Lady. It grows stronger each day."

"I'm glad. Has there been any trouble? Kokei told me of a recent incident."

Kohaku tensed and flicked an accusing glance at the girl next to him.

"It was only someone swimming. She overreacted."

"I send you my favorite servant for less than a week and you've already punished her so severely."

Kohaku said nothing, vowing to be very careful now that he knew Kokei was really a spy.

"It would be unsafe for you to be in contact with humans. All they do is taint and destroy what they touch."

"She's not like that! She…" He clamped his mouth shut, realizing he'd been baited.

After a long pause, the Lady smiled at him. "It's that girl, isn't it? The one you helped at the bathhouse. What was her name…Sen? Half the spirit world was talking about her when she left."

The Lady gave him another gentle smile.

"Now I understand why you were so impatient to go to the human world. She must be grown now. Does she remember you?"

"I don't know." Kohaku silently cursed Kokei again for ruining everything. He'd hoped to keep his secret for much longer.

"Do you intend to keep on seeing her?"

"I promised her we'd meet again. I want to be….wherever she is."

Her smile became sad. She sighed, as her figure slowly melted and dissolved into the pool. The voices were around them again. "I will not forbid you. Go now. Be very careful, child."

As they left the mountain, Kohaku looked towards the south again. He spoke without looking at the girl behind him.

"Go back to the river and stay there. I'll be back shortly."

"Master, where—"

"Go." His voice was harsh. Even though his back was to her, Kokei still flinched. She bowed and left him. Changing form, he flew towards Swamp Bottom.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Next chapter: Kohaku and Zeniba's conversation. Kokei spies on Chihiro. Professor Hanawa tells Chihiro some interesting things. Hmm…this preview sounds kinda boring, huh.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: Gah, this semester was pure hell. I'm barely alive after two long weeks of recuperating. Now, before people start coming after me with pitchforks, here's the new chapter. Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to find the energy to write again. I'll try to keep this story going. **

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Dusk had fallen by the time a white dragon landed lightly in front of the small cottage at Swamp Bottom. He quickly shifted back into a young man and stepped up to the door. The bright lamp at the gate lit up the small yard with its vegetable plots. The garden looked untended, haphazard where small flower weeds had crept in. Kohaku frowned in concern. This place had always been simple, but never unkempt. The door opened just as he reached to knock.

"Ah, sweet child, come in quickly and close the door! Don't let in a draft and chill my bones."

There were no silver bells, only the kind voice of an old grandmother.

Inside, the cottage was as he remembered with the long table and chairs set before a cheerful fire. The smell of a fresh stew in the kettle and honey tea filled the air. Stores of food were in barrels and sacks by one corner. A large spinning wheel and a basket of unfinished knitting sat in another corner. The only difference was that everything seemed faded and worn.

A lump of blankets was propped up in the rocking chair by the hearth. An enormous nose protruded from beneath a wool cap the size of a beach umbrella. The lump stirred and unraveled a bit from the top with a chuckle.

"Haku, you've finally come back to visit old Zeniba. How long has it been? Come, sit. Sit."

She raised a long-nailed finger and twirled it at a chair. It stirred and reluctantly dragged itself across the floor. Kohaku bowed to the old crone before sitting.

"How have you been, Zeniba? I'm terribly sorry I haven't been able to visit."

"Ha! You're too busy mucking around your river. You look well, though. I'm glad."

Kohaku thought he heard a wistful note in her tone, but could not understand why.

"Have you seen her?" He was caught off guard when she spoke again.

He paused to consider. He knew that Zeniba loved Chihiro like a granddaughter. There was also the matter of what she did for him three years ago. For that he would owe her a lifetime of debt. No, he couldn't doubt Zeniba. Besides, the Lady already found out about Chihiro. There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore.

"Yes, and she has seen me."

"Does she remember you?"

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

"I remember those eyes," Chihiro murmured to herself.

The girl sitting next to her looked up from furiously scribbling notes. "Huh?"

When Chihiro didn't respond, the girl shook her head and went back to her notebook.

"As we've discussed before, symbols are sometimes incorporated in ceremonial initiation. For example, when a follower of a god is promoted to the inner circle of worshippers, he may be marked with a sign that belongs to the god. The mark then signifies both the presence of the god and the new status of the follower."

Professor Hanawa paused to pull up several slides on the projector. Despite the late hour, the students still found it easy to concentrate. The professor always gave excellent lectures.

However, Chihiro found herself drifting off and dreaming of shimmering green eyes. The memories of the moments she'd been staring into that man's eyes haunted her. They seem to touch something deep in the back of her mind, gliding in the murky waters of a past memory, just above the surface.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

"No, she doesn't remember me." It hurt him. For years, Kohaku dreamed of Chihiro flinging herself into his arms in joy when they met again. Well, she'd been flung into his arms, but there was no sign of joy or recognition in her eyes.

Zeniba looked at him kindly. A cup of honeyed tea appeared in the air before him. He took it and sipped its soothing warmth.

"Once she crossed back to the human side, the reality of the spirit world would have started to fade. The memories would have become blurry and seem more like dreams. Given her age at the time, she's probably long forgotten them as a child's fantasies."

"Will she ever remember?"

"She will need time. Don't worry. I'm sure seeing you already triggered the process."

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Sighing from her reverie, Chihiro finally sat up and attempted to pay attention. She'd already missed half the slides. She groaned.

"This next symbol was found in ancients scripts that describe religious rituals."

Chihiro's mouth dropped open. It was a curling white dragon, edged in blue. Images of the girl at the river flashed through her mind. The tattoo beneath her throat was a near exact replica of the one on the slide.

"Dragon symbols like these generally belong to the spirits associated with bodies of water. Rivers, streams, oceans and such were often considered to be ruled by spirits that take on a dragon form."

Rivers and dragons. The murkiness in the back of her mind seemed to churn at those words. Images and sensations began rushing at her. The river water caressing her body, shimmering green eyes, a white and blue dragon curling, a white-robed girl throwing her into the air, those eyes, flying through the air…no, swimming through the water…on a dragon…green eyes……

Chihiro drooped forward in her seat as her mind closed in darkness.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

"Isn't there a spell or something I can use?"

"No, Haku. It must occur naturally. Otherwise it might harm her."

"I won't do anything to hurt her." He sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just have to wait. Even if it takes a lifetime."

"Ah, that's love." Zeniba chuckled from within her blankets.

For a few moments, they sat in comfortable silence.

"Now, tell me, what did the Lady of the Dragons want to see you about?"

Kohaku blinked in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"Ah, there's not much that goes on in this world I don't know about. Although Ren has always been secretive, hiding in that cave of hers."

He blinked again. It seemed to be his day for being caught off guard. The Lady of the Dragons was very powerful. She was feared and respected in the spirit world. He'd never heard anyone call her by her name.

"Ren and I go way back, to a time long before you were born," Zeniba said by way of explanation. "What does she know about Chihiro?"

"I'm not sure. She sent her servant to spy on me."

"That Ren. Well, she just wants you to be kept safe. If you're lost, her plans for this world would be ruined."

"What plans?"

"Haku, do you know what has been happening in the spirit world?"

"No, I've been away," he said sheepishly. He let his senses reach out and felt a faint unease. He thought back to the shallow waters surrounding the mountains. "There seems to be something wrong with the balance."

"The Elders are growing weaker. Their influence is becoming unstable."

"The Elders…you're speaking of the gods."

"Yes. They're getting too old, and there are none to replace them. Without their control over the elements, the spirit world will begin to fall apart. And it's not just them. All the really powerful spirits are old geezers like me."

Kohaku realized that something had been bothering him since he arrived. Unlike her sister Yubaba's ostentatious shows of magic, Zeniba had always preferred doing the mundane things with her own hands. Today, however, she had used magic to do even the simple tasks of pulling out a chair or pouring a cup of tea. And even then, her power seemed reluctant or weak. She had also not budged from her nest of blankets on the rocking chair since he arrived. The dilapidated garden outside proves that she had not been outside for quite some time.

"Zeniba—"

"Yes, Haku. I'm becoming weak too." With slow movements, she finally shrugged off some of the blankets and pulled back the wool cap. Kohaku gasped. She had grown considerably wizened since he last saw her. The cloud of white hair now framed a thin, gaunt face. Her eyes had sunken deeper into their sockets. Her cheeks were hollow and gray. She seemed so fragile, so diminished.

"Ren is younger than me, but her time to go won't be too far off either. Soon there will be no one strong enough to maintain the balance in this world. That why she has to make sure you survive to take her place."

"Take her place?" Kohaku was taken aback. The remote possibility of such a thing had never occurred to him. "But…but I'm not even that powerful."

"You're strong and full of potential. You're one of the few young spirits still capable of reaching full maturity. If all goes well, you're likely to be the most powerful spirit in the new generation."

"Ren will do anything to keep you safe," Zeniba continued. "Until the ritual can be performed, Chihiro will be her greatest threat."

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Chihiro blinked, and cursed the headache blooming between her eyes. She was still in class, but the other students had packed up their things and were walking out. Professor Hanawa was still organizing his notes. When the room had cleared, he looked up and saw Chihiro sitting in a daze.

"Miss Ogino? Are you all right?"

Chihiro snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"How are your injuries?" the professor asked, indicating her feet.

"They're fine. Thank you again."

"I'm glad to have been of help." He picked up his briefcase and stood to leave. Chihiro was still sitting dumbly. "Did you have a question?"

"Um, yes. About that symbol, the one with the dragon…"

"Oh, did that catch your interest?"

She paused thoughtfully. "You said that these symbols were used to mark followers of a god. Were all these followers…um…human?"

"That's a very interesting question." Professor smiled and put down his briefcase, happy for a discussion. "There have been references in certain stories of spirits being bound to certain natural entities such as a mountain or river. There may be a spirit or god already residing in those places. The bound spirit would be marked to indicate whom they serve."

"So you're saying that certain spirits and gods would mark their servants with their symbol to show possession."

"Not just servants. The symbol could also indicate a mate."

"A mate?"

"In many myths, a powerful spirit might bind a lesser spirit to him in ritualistic mating, usually for the purpose of ascension to some higher level. The one chosen would be marked by his symbol as an indication of his claim."

"Oh. Um, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you." Bidding him goodbye, she picked up her bag and dashed out of the room.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

"What ritual? And why would Chihiro be a threat?" Kohaku's unease was growing.

"How can you know so little of the ways of your kind?" Zeniba shook her head sadly. "I suppose there are not many left to tell you of them. It's a mating ritual."

Kohaku's eyes grew wide and he shifted uncomfortably. "A what?"

"A ritual that binds you to a mate, and in turn helps you reach your full power. But it's more than that. I doubt Ren's plans would just stop there anyway. If I guess correctly, she wants to make you ascend."

"Ascend? What do you mean?"

"I believe she means to make you a god."

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

**That's all for now. Oh, and I didn't actually make Kokei spy on Chihiro in this chapter. Since Haku ordered her to go back to the river, I figure it's a little too early for blatant disobedience on her part.  I have a general idea of how the story is going to turn out, but I'm still working out the details. Anyway, comments and suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
